1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microprocessor temperature control, and more particularly to providing precise temperature control of a microprocessor die during operation by allowing direct control of a fan mounted to the microprocessor case by logic within the microprocessor itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Managing the temperature of computing systems is a challenge to present day designers. The microprocessor is usually the most critical component in a computing system from a thermal viewpoint. The operating temperature of microprocessor die is a significant contributor to the overall reliability of the computing system. The power consumed by the microprocessor is a function of its die temperature. In a desirable scenario, the operating temperature of a microprocessor is dynamically managed to achieve an optimum blend of reliability, power consumption, and speed.
Present day techniques for controlling microprocessor temperature are generally crude and do not support scenarios under which a microprocessor may function efficiently. Heat sinks may be coupled to the case of the microprocessor. Fans may be strategically placed to ensure sufficient airflow is provided to allow cooling of the device. In many applications today, microprocessor heat sinks are provided with integral fans that continuously run to provide for device cooling. More sophisticated systems may include various thermal sensing devices that allow for control of supplemental fans when extreme temperature conditions are detected. The various existing solutions are numerous, varied (non-standard), often difficult to implement, and usually inefficient.